SCWWWI
by ablleohs
Summary: this is a story of all the famous war clans in vak going up against each other


scwwi the whole book

by *Peppy Hair

[CHAPTER ONE]  
>[A day in ROBLOXia]<p>

It was a nice day in ROBLOXia, all of the newbies and their families having fun like usuall, the great scripters scripting awesome games for other users. It was normal.

[CHAPTER TWO]  
>[A court interrupted]<p>

Camjam was sitting in a boring APN Court, as the judge, listening to NitroGunner and TheDarkBones battle it out. TheDarkBones was trying to get NitroGunner demoted and he was well winning over the Jury.  
>TheDarkBones had 4 witnesses and photographic evedince proving NitroGunner abused his powers. He showed NitroGunner admin abusing during a training.<br>About an hour later the Jury found the Defendant Guilty. Before the jury could find the punishment, the Court Doors busted open...

[CHAPTER THREE]  
>[The Plan]<p>

The court doors busted open and Squidboi2 and two of his soldiers came in, weilding rifles. NitroGunner immideatly turned around and killed one of Squidboi's soliers, TheDarkBones did the same to the other one. While this was happening, camjam took out his Linked Sword. Camjam told Nitro and Dark to shoot if something went wrong.

[CHAPTER FOUR]  
>[Court Room Battle]<p>

As camjam approached Squidboi, (Wearing his rideculous judge robe and wig) his linked sword in hand, Squidboi started to laugh.

camjam: What's so funny?

Squidboi: You really think you can beat me? I've seen tougher newbies than you!

That's when camjam blew it, he charged at Squidboi, but Squidboi was anticipating that. He blocked camjams charge like it was nothing. Nitro shot five times, neither of the shots peircing Squidboi's Vaktovian armor. Nitro was raged and like camjam, charged. As squidboi turned around he losend his grasp on camjam to block Nitro's charge. But working as a team they struck squidboi's weak spots. The neck and the ankles. Camjam's sword ripped the plastic of his ankles off and Nitro's sword cut off his head.

[CHAPTER FIVE]  
>[Nitro's innocence]<p>

As camjam, and Nitro were wide-eyed from what they'd just done. The court was cheering! They were applauding Nitro's act of braveness. TheDarkBones was also clapping. Nitro saved camjam's life. The jury quickly changed their mind and called Nitro innocent.

[Chapter Five 1/2]  
>[MeanWhile]<p>

In Russia, Benblue and his great group, Urban Assault Forces, were having 9000 members. Benblue9 was giving a speach about how proud he was for the Motherland. After the speach they sang the anthem for the Motherland.  
>After the party Ben went to the restroom.<p>

Benblue9: I drank way to much Bloxxy Cola! [Singing] Gotta go, gotta go, gotta go right now!

As ben reached the restroom, he knocked and no one answerd. When he went in, he saw someone on the toilet. He quickly closed the door saying

Benblue9: Sorry! You didn't answer!

He waited and went back in, and it was Chaostic, Dead, on the toilet. Ben was freaking out. One of his best Legislatures, dead. Chaostic fell over, with a knife in her back. Ben pulled it out and read the Maker's ID. It read "Vaktus"

[CHAPTER SIX]  
>[UAF Declares war]<p>

Benblue9: [Raged] HOW! HOW! HOW DID YOU GET MY ORDER MIXED UP! I WANTED A SIMI-MEDIUM-LARGE! NOT A LARGE-SIMI-MIDEUM!

ColourTheory: Dude, it's just star blox. Get over it!

Benblue9: [Raged] Just coffee? I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU RUN A CLAN WITH NO CAFFEEN!

ColourTheory: I do -_- Ya' know, RAT. 3rd Biggest clan?

Benblue9: Sorry bro, I'm just mad at those #$% Vaks for killing Chaostic. She was one of my best soldiers!

ColourTheory: I know, we should declare war! RAT and UAF against VAK! Ya' know, camjam, APN Admiral, and one of his soldiers killed Squidboi2. Amazing huh?

Benblue9: Yeah, maybe we can get APN involved also.

Benblue9 called Vaktus [Ring one] [Ring two] [Ring three]

VAK Voicemail: Hello, Vaktus is not available right now, if you want to send hate mail, press 1, tell him that he is epic press 2, declare war press 3.

Benblue9: [presses 3]

VAK Voicemail: Thank you for donating your clan! We will crush you and take over your pitiful clan! Have a nice day!

ColourTheory: [Laughing and Rofling] HOLY COW THAT WAS FUNNY!

[CHAPTER SIX 1/2]  
>[Getting APN involved]<p>

Benblue9: [Calls BTM]

Phone: [Rings once] [Rings twice]

Bobatheman: Hello?

Benblue9: Hey, I heard your soldier, camjam, killed Squidboi2 after he tried to kill camjam.

Bobatheman: Yeah, I heard. NitroGunner was so exited. He was LITTIRALY bouncing off the walls..why'd you mention that?

Benblue9: Because... [Very little tears come out of eyes] Because Vaktus killed Chaostic, one of my best soldiers. I found her on the toilet dead.. I-

Bobatheman: Wait, why were you looking at her on the toilet? That's creepy..

Benblue9: That's not the point! Th-

Bobatheman: Then what's the point?

Benblue: [About to give up] The point is I found her dead on the toilet with a knife in her back! It was engraved to Vaktus!

Bobatheman: Oh my god... you toched Chaostic while she was on the toilet? That's just wrong!

Benblue9: [About to hang up] Look, do you want to team up with UAF and RAT to defeat VAK or not?

Bobatheman: Sure! I'm not going to touch people on the toilets though... is that like a Russian tradition?

Benblue: [Hangs up almost immediatly as he says Tradition]

[Chapter Seven]  
>[Ninja2e's Backup Request]<p>

Ninja2e was counting his Pokemon cards when he got a call. Ninja looked at his Go-Phone and saw Reaven Calling.

Ninja: Hello?

Reaven: I need back up!

Ninja2e: Where?

Reaven: Vak Outpost Swampy moon! I'm fighting DuhSpartan and his men, we're losing men!

Ninja's phone: Another call from toonbopx

Ninja: Hold on I have another call.

Reaven: WE NEED HELP, NOW!

Ninja: [switches calls] Hey toonster!

Toonbopx: WAZZABI!

Ninja: LOLWUT!

Toon: Nothin, Bai! [Hangs up]

Toon: [At his house] I pick truth!

Anaynomous: Do you wuv camjam?

Toon: Yush :3

Anaynomous: UMG YOUR GA-

Toon: [Picks up nerf gun and shoots Anaynomous down the troat and kills him by lack of oxygen] YAY! AGAIN!

[Chapter Eight]  
>[Ninja2e's epic fight]<p>

[Ninja shows up at Swampy moon on his hello kitty bike]

[Ninja draws his sword]

Ninja: DAI!

Ninja charges at DuhSpartan's men and kills 6 of them with a cut to the head. Ninja charged twoards DuhSpartan, but DuhSpartan used the freeze command, Ninja was defenseless. All he could do was chat. Ninja decided to crack a joke.  
>Duhspartain had the thaw command ready for use.<p>

Ninja: How'd the Persians get destroyed?

Duhspartain: How?

Ninja: Duh, Spartans!

[DuhSpartan rofled on the keyboard and pressed enter]

Ninja thawed and killed DuhSpartan while he was Rofling and then danced like a moron.

[Ninja got on his hello kitty bike and drove off]

[Chapter Nine]  
>[UCR Enters The war]<p>

TDFall was sitting at a training waching CUBES4LIFE pwn everyone. He was daydreaming that he was ripping appart VAKs. Then ExplosiveGernade tapped him and TDFall awoke.

TDFall: What?

Explosive: We're being raided by Vortex Security!

TDF: Why? Where!

Explosive: Orion!

TDF: m/All go to Orion!

UCR Soldiers: Yes sir!

[Meanwhile at Orion]

Justgoaway1: 8 more minutes and we win the raid!

VS Army: VICTORY!

TDFall and his army killed all but 4 VS soldiers.  
>TDFall and JGA1 have an epic fight and kill each other.<br>The 4 VS soldiers killed the UCR's and won the raid.  
>TDFall noticed the VAK allieship logo on VS's uniforms.<p>

TDFall: [Thinking] VS and VAK, that's odd.

JGA1: VAK Forces WILL RISE!

TDFall [Thinking] Something's going on...

TDFall takes out his cellphone and calls VAK.

VAK Voicemail: Hello, Vaktus is not available right now, if you want to send hate mail, press 1, tell him that he is epic press 2, declare war press 3.

[TDFall presses 3]

VAK Voicemail: Thank you for donating your clan! We will crush you and take over your pitiful clan! Have a nice day!

TDFall: What the heck was that...?

[Chapter ten]  
>[The meeting]<p>

Benblue9 called APN, RAT, UAF, and UCR to a meeting.

Benblue9: Hello Super Clan leaders, I called thismeeting today to discuss an important matter. VAK seems to be teaming up with VS and is trying to take over all of the super clans.

Bobatheman: Yeah, they've been doing that. Nothing's changed.

Benblue9: No, this time they are Succeeding... Imagine the chaos this will cause once this gets into the public.

Bobatheman: You're right...

ColourTheory: How will we stop this?

TDFall: I say we mass raid.

Benblue9: No, they'd excpect that.

Bobatheman: We could attack from the inside.

ColourTheory: No, you need to pass "Cadet School" to get in.

TDFall: I have a plan!

Each of the members huddled together and TDFall wispered the plan.

Everyone: Brilliant!

[Chapter eleven]  
>[FEAR and TRA join VAK]<p>

STHXX: Checkmate!

Tonitoni: No, we're playing tag moron..

STHXX: I guess I really CAN'T think of anything original.

Tonitoni: No you can't.

In the distance you see a figure walking twards the two, he had a rediculous head dress.

STHXX: [Yells] Hey! Nice head piece, that was sarcasm.

The figure breaks into a sprint, and you see him reach for something. It was..Sphericle. Then out of nowhere he vanished.

Tonitoni: OK, that's enough coffee.

STHXX: Yeah, I agree.

Both throw their coffee out.

Someone grabs STHXX by the neck and puts a firebrand next to it. Tonitoni reached for his gun but then he was grabbed, this time a DearkHeart.

Tonitoni: Oh my god, your...your..Vaktus.

Vaktus: Good boy... you've noticed me.

STHXX: What do you want?

Vaktus: A deal, you join me and my quest for domination, or I kill you both!

STHXX and tonitoni: What's in it for us?

Vaktus: You will rule the Clan World with me! The four of us-

Tonitoni: Four, this is three!

Vaktus: Justgoaway1 is also with us.

Justgoaway1: Hey toni.. Like my dearkheart?

STHXX: YEAH!

Toni: Fine, we'll join you..

STHXX: Agreed.

[Chapter Twelve]  
>[Preperation]<p>

Coolboy535: Take that, and that, and how bout' some of this!

Counterboy9: Nou!

Coolboy: So, I hear you like to cook :3

Counter: No [looks both ways]

Coolboy: MAKE ME A SAMMICH!

Counter: NUU!

[Meanwhile]

Bobatheman and camjam are talking.

Bobatheman: Camjam, awesome job at killing Squidboi.

Camjam: It was Nitro, he saved me.

Bobatheman: Yeah. I need you to shout this [whispers in ear]

Camjam: YES SIR!

[Meanwhile]

All the other clans are preparing. RAT and UAF are one wave, APN and UCR are another wave.

ColourTheory: Get in the plane! We need to move!

Benblue9: Get in! Move it!

TDFall: On the boats! Get ready fr a land raid!

Bobatheman: In the shuttles! APN space navy, we will wait untill TDFall gives the signal!

[Chapter Thirteen]  
>The last battle]<p>

Benblue9: Go Go Go!

ColourTheory: Go Go Go!

Benblue9: [As the 58 huge Chinooks take off] Are you coping me?

ColourTheory: Yeah :3

[Meanwhile at Vaktovian Capital City]  
>Vaktus is gloating over himself in his throne room. Then General Dologan crawls in, half cut off.<p>

Dologan: Sir, We're under attack! UAF troops parachuted into the city! Our men were so focused on them, we didn't see the RAT soldiers come in the main gate! They disabled our turrents and main defenses!

Vaktus: Get FEAR, VS, and TRA! Now!

Dologan: I'm half cut off!

Vaktus: Oh yeah... Right... erm.. I'll do it!

Dologan: Help!

Vaktus: Yeah Yeah.

[Dologan dies from loss of plastic blood cells.]  
>Vaktus called for backup and VS was first to arrive, they were holding off RAT as much as they could. Then in the distance, were tons of massive things in the water. With flashes of light coming off. About a minute later, the ground was blowing into peices! UCR has arrived! Their boats unloaded men onto the beach and they stormed into the City. They others got into their jets and covered UAF from above while the rest helped RAT.<p>

Jlobblet: For RAT! [Jlobblet kills about 10 VAKs before being knocked out by the but of a sword.

TDFall contacted APN and sent the signal

Camjam: Alright men! Get us down to earth and lets take the capitol!

FEAR and TRA get there and help defend against the raiders. Then a shadow crosses the whole city. Almost at once everyone looked up and saw 3 massive spaceships, with the APN logo on it. APN soldiers flood the city and head for the throne room, battling thier way there DevilishPyro killed 20 APN with his chaingun. The Allied forces drive VAK's back and VS ,FEAR, and TRA out of the city.

TDFall: Our men can't take it. We have to retreat! [TDFall and his men retreat t their ships]

Camjam, Benblue9, Bobatheman, ColourTheory, and Edac46 charge the throne room. Camjam spinning his Linked Sword in his hand, edac failing to copy him. Benblue9 with his AK-74, ColourTheory and his Uzi, and Bobatheman with his Lazer.

Vaktus: [Laughing] Silly fools, you think you've won? Here's a suprise [Vaktus presses a button and all the still alive generals came in.] Colour Theory took Devlish, Edac took Hugginator, Boba took Alexis444, Benblue took lil2mario, and camjam took Vaktus.

Benblue, ColourTheory, and Edac quickly finished their targets and went to aid Boba. They quickly finished Alexis. Camjam was having an epic fight with Vaktus, and then, kicked him out the window in wich he dropped 25 stories doown to solid ground.

[Chapter Fourteen]  
>[Victory]<p>

Once this battle was over, they all had a party and the world was peacefull!

THE END!


End file.
